A Court of Shadow and Truth
by Orien1986
Summary: This is my take on the third book in the Court of Thorns and Roses series. I read the first two books, but DID NOT read the third. I deciding after reading the mixed reviews on the ending of the series (including some spoilers), to write the ending myself. Hope you enjoy.


**Chapter One**

_Feyre_

I lay motionless in my old bedroom. The spring sun shining brightly through the open windows. Too bright, too warm. My eyes shut tight, prolonging the inevitable as long as possible. I was back and I'd have to face him soon enough. I sent a wave of love down the bond that connected me with Rhysand, I felt him back, cherished it, knowing he understood why I was here. Understood the decision that was made in Hybern. Then finally, the High Lady of Night Court opened her eyes to the bright lights of Spring Court and got out of bed.

Alis must have heard me rise, when I returned from the bathroom, she greeted me with a weary smile. "Feyre, we are overjoyed to have you back home."

I sensed her apprehension. She had seen me at my worse, and no doubt she would realize how much I've changed, grown. "Alis, how I've missed you," I replied with a warm smile. It was true, Alis was my first friend here. She cared for me when I couldn't care for myself. She helped me against Amarantha. I could trust her, couldn't I?

"Tamlin requests to see you for breakfast, you two have a lot to sort out," she had already laid out my gown for the day, dark green, fitted, with a flowing skirt. I dressed and Alis brushed my hair. I mentally readied myself for what laid ahead. My every word had to be perfect, believable without fault. I had to convince Tamlin that I had been under Rhysand's spell. But I also had to convince Tamlin to trust me, and deep down, I realized, he had never trusted me.

Tamlin was already seated at the table. He smiled as I entered, but there was apprehension in his eyes. "Just you and I this morning, thought we could ease back into this." He stood and pulled out the chair across from him. I had a feeling this would be more of an interrogation than a reunion. I smiled weakly as I sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so, just feeling overwhelmed. I've been gone three months, but it seems like a blur to me."

"We don't have to talk about that now," he said.

I looked up at him, "Then what _are_ we going to talk about? I'd rather get it out of the way, clear the air, and start moving on. Tamlin, we have to do a better job communicating." He did not expect this answer, his eyes glazed over, deep in thought for a minute. Finally he gave a small nod.

"You're right, I just didn't want to ruin your first day talking about …._him_," Tamlin was visibly shaken by the thought of Rhysand. "Did he hurt you?"

I know what he was referring to. I knew what answer Tamlin wanted, but I would not make a monster of Rhys, but this had to be convincing. "It's still quite a blur, but did not force me to do anything…He had influence over my mind, my thoughts, my feelings. He convinced me we had a mating bond."

"So you were with him." He could not look at me.

"Just once, after we bonded" I lied, eyes down, willing myself to look ashamed. "He may have convinced me to love him, but he let me make that choice. Now that I am released of the spell, I know my decision would have been different, but he did not force me."

"Bastard." Tamlin took a deep breath, steadying himself. His claws threatening to come out of his skin. Just then, breakfast arrived, and we were silent as we filled out plates. I prayed to the cauldron that Tamlin believed what I said.

"You look well, you look strong" he said. I suppose we were moving on. "Did he have you training?"

"Yes," I looked up between bites. "He wanted to find out how strong I was. What powers I had. No doubt to be used as his weapon."

"I was afraid of that. Many High Fae take decades to master their power. You have been given power in such a short time. Magic is hard to control, I did not want to burden you with that responsibility, with the repeated failure that comes with learning. Not to mention the message it would send." I wanted to ask him what message his alliance with the King of Hybern sent, only months after we rid Prythian of Amarantha's curse. Tamlin now knew I had great power, he had seen it in Hybern. He saw me in the Illriayn fighting leathers. Same old excuses. He could see the frustration on my face. "But I know I was wrong," he continued. "I shut you out Feyre, I thought you were better protected in the dark. I realize now that I was wrong. I would give anything to go back and do things differently. When I first say you in Hybern, your words, you were right."

"_I left because I was going to die in that house," _My words from Hybern echoed through my mind. "_If you bring me from here, if you take me from my mate, I will destroy you. I will destroy your court and everything you hold dear." _

My eyes filled with tears as I thought of my sisters, how Ianthe sold them to the Mortal Queens. But I would use this to my advantage. "Tamlin," I looked up at him, "I was not happy here when I was taken, but I had not given up on you, on us." I took his hand. It repulsed me. "I'm not ready to jump back into getting married, but I am ready to try to fix us. It's more than I did before. I was wasting away here, with my grief. If we are going to make this work, we have to change. But I am willing to do so, for you." I felt for my mate, Rhysand, I felt his warmth pulsing through the bond, as I gazed into Tamlin's green eyes.

Tamlin's thumbs caressed my hands. "I know," was all he said. I sent my essence into Tamlin's thoughts. Against his shield, I called on his essence that ran through my veins, I willed myself to be spring, prayed I stayed undetected. I broke through the shield. The rage inside his head was almost too much to navigate. Thoughts swirled through his head.

_She was with him. They are mates. _Jealous rage.

_But she broke free. She's here now. She's wants to try. We can fix this. I can control it. I can try too. _He believed me.

Without an ounce of remorse, I pulled myself carefully out of his thoughts. I squeezed his hands in mine. "We can take it one day at a time," I said to him. Just as Rhysand said to me when he saved me from this place - or – my first days at the House of Wind.

**Chapter Two**

_Feyre_

After breakfast I returned to my room. I changed out of my dress and into pants and a tunic I found in my wardrobe. Tamlin had to attend to court business and promised we'd have dinner that evening. Lucien would be joining us. I did not pry into his business. Not yet. First I had to win back his trust. So instead, I took a walk through the rose garden. Pretended to take in the warm spring air, the sun. However, I missed the bustle of city, my city, Velaris. I missed the sun glowing on the river. I missed the mountains. I missed the crisp air. Most of all I missed the people. My thoughts turned to my sisters. I knew Rhys, Mor, Cassian, and Azriel would take good care of them. But they came from the mortal lands. They were now High Fae, and surrounded by High Fae. And they would be mad, neither one of them asked for this, nor wanted it. Even with the hospitality I knew Rhys would show, Nesta would fight tooth and nail against everything. Elain would try to calm her, but neither one of them deserved this.

I wandered down to the horse stable. I had not ridden a horse since I left. I had a sable hand saddle my horse, and set off for a ride around Tamlin's lands. Although my ride was beautiful, I had to determine if Tamlin had sentries in place, but nobody followed me. I suppose now that the Kind of Hybern would be using Spring Court, there was much less of a threat to me or any of the other inhabitants of this land. We had not discussed the King or Tamlin's bargain this morning. But I had so many questions. Who knew about his deal? When would the King and his army come? When were they going to attack the wall? How would the other courts react? And WHY would Tamlin go to the King so soon after Amarantha's reign was over? As much as it pained me to think of Tamlin's betrayal, I knew this trust had to be earned.

When I returned to the stables, it was after noon. The sun shone high in the blue sky. I returned my horse to his stall when a voice startled me, "Good ride, then?" Lucien asked, all while giving me a side-eyed stare. The metal around his eye seemed to glow in the mid day sun.

"Oh! Hi Lucien," I let him see that I was startled. "Yes, it feels so good to be back here, in familiar territory. I never rode or explored at Night Court."

"Wasn't able, or wasn't allowed?" he asked.

"…both I suppose. He…he kept me busy. But I wasn't allowed to do as I pleased either," I lied.

"What about Elain, they are holding her captive, the same as you?" I couldn't tell if this was a trick question. Of course he was concerned for his new and unlikely mate, but was he trying to get me to reveal how I was treated there? To determine why I wasn't more concerned? - or – trying to get me to reveal just how captive I was, or was not, during my time there?

"Lucien," I looked at him with understanding in my eyes, "before… before I left, when I went to fulfill the bargain, Rhysand kept me in his personal house, not in the Court of Nightmares. It was safe there. Although I was his captive, I was treated well, cared for. I know Rhysand has his own agenda, but he is not a sadist, at least he was not to me."

Lucien considered what I said. "I'm still trying to understand it, the mating bond. My thoughts are consumed by her. Without knowing she is safe, I can't… I can't _breathe_." I knew exactly how he felt. Lucien sighed, and started up to the manor. I followed. We walked along in silence.

"Is it different than before?" I asked quietly. I felt Lucien tense beside me. I thought he was not going to answer.

"Jesminda was not my mate," he said flatly, referring to the lesser fae he had fallen in love with during his youth. "Of course it's different. But I watched her be executed all the same, thank you for bringing it up." Silence, but then a small gasp when he realized what I had asked, what it might mean. "Didn't you feel it with Rhysand? The mating bond? Wasn't it different… than with Tamlin?"

I paused, like I was considering his question. "No," I lied, "Rhysand went on and on about Fae mating bonds, and how _he_ felt the bond, how he knew we were mated. He had assured me I would feel it too. Eventually, I accepted the bond, but I didn't feel it before that." Lucien's pace slowed, he turned to me as we started up the stairs to the manor. I continued, "I can only guess because he was controlling my mind…I didn't know the difference between my feelings and the ones he put there." My heart rebelled against my words, I fought back from showing the emotion on face, and I felt only betrayal. I couldn't stop the pain from spreading down our bond. It overwhelmed me to lie about how I felt. Deep down I felt Rhys' encouraging warmth, a sign he was still there, despite my words.

Lucien gazed at me, his face softened, but only slightly. He nodded as he considered my words. He opened the door and we parted. I headed to my room, Lucien off to find Tamlin.

I was not really sure what to do with all my free time. Back home, my real home, they would be planning our next move against Hybern, or training. Here, I had felt so worthless, spending my days doing nothing. Just the thought of it made me angry. Once Tamlin trusted me, I would begin training again. I could not risk being discovered, not yet. But I had to find something to do. I napped.

Alis did not arrive to help me for dinner. So I washed up and headed downstairs. I heard voices in the study. "You are not welcome here, Ianthe." Tamlin growled. Anger pounded in my veins. That scheming traitor.

"The King wants me here, until he's ready to arrive. It's part of the deal we made." I could feel my talons beneath my skin, every inch of me ready to explode. I felt a calming vibe through the bond.

"You crossed the line when you took her mortal sisters to Hybern, which was not part of the deal." Tamlin's anger was as real now as it was in Hybern. "You stay far away from Feyre. The king commands you to stay at Spring Court until he arrives, but you cannot stay at the manor. Not after what you did."

"Fine," was all she said. Tamlin appeared in the doorway, Ianthe was gone.

"Um, did you hear that?" He looked at me. I nodded. "Feyre, I am so sorry for what happened to your sisters. Please believe me, I was not at all involved in that part of the King's plan. I would have stopped her if I knew." Would he, if I wasn't here?

"I know," I replied.

"I cannot disobey the King's wishes, but I will not allow her to stay here. You will not have to see her." He can't help but to protect me, it makes me nauseous.

I give a weak smile and we head into the dining room. "We'll get them back, right? What are your plans?"

"Not right now, Feyre." I gave him a look, he sighed. "I don't believe Rhysand will hurt them, especially if he thinks you will come to save them. It gives us time." I know they are better off with Rhysand in Velaris. But Tamlin has to be convinced I am worried for them. Before I can say anymore, Lucien joins us.

"Just like old times," he says sarcastically, as he sits at the table. Roast turkey, potatoes, and salad are laid out for us. Tamlin and I sit next to one another. The conversation is light through dinner. Tamlin and Lucien update me on the rebuilding progress. The Spring Village is almost rebuilt and his subjects are encouraged. Tamlin offers to take me to the village this week. I eagerly agree.

"Feyre, what have you learned of your gifts?" Tamlin asks carefully when we are finished with the meal.

"A child of seven courts," added Lucien. "Impressive."

And here we were. They saw what I was capable of in Hybern. They knew I unraveled the King's spell on my, that I forced my powers through his barriers. I stared back at them. "Well… Rhysand's theory is I gained a small amount of each of the seven High Lord's powers when I was re-made as High Fae. As you can expect, my powers are strongest in response to my emotions. I trained with Rhysand on controlling shadows and I worked on controlling water. The others… they seem to come and go. I don't have a firm grip on them." Tamlin flinched each time I mentioned Rhys. "I was also trained in some Illryian fighting techniques." I offered.

"What about mind control?" Lucien pressed. "Did you get that from Rhysand too?"

_Yes, _I thought, but they could never know. "No, I think I inherited more of the elemental gifts. He taught me about each High Lord's gifts, air, water, fire, and ice from the seasonal courts. Light, darkness, and healing from the celestial courts. He tried to teach me how to shield my mind from those who could read minds, like him. Given how things ended up, I would say I failed miserably."

"And shape-shifting?" Tamlin questioned gently. He glanced at Lucien as if to warn him to back off.

"Not completely, and not at will. Every time I was successful, he was in my head, willing me to shift." Tamlin seemed satisfied with my lies. However, Lucien stared as if he could see through them all.

I carefully reached for Lucien's mind. He was shielded, so he was not faltering on that suspicion. Through the worry and longing for Elain, I saw myself in the snowy mountains with the dark membranous wings of an Illyrian warrior. I saw myself, alive, strong. I heard my words echo through his memory _"The human girl you knew died under the mountain. I have no interest in spending immortality as a High Lord's pet."_ I felt his pain, his terror, and his guilt that he had not been completely honest with Tamlin about what he saw that day.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, slowly retreating from Lucien's mind. I wanted them to feel like they had control over the use of my gifts.

"I still don't like the thought of you training," Tamlin said, "but we can't have you losing control either." Hypocrite. "You can do some light training, and I will teach you about controlling the wind."

Lucien looked incredulous, "Tamlin, you really think that is a good idea? After everything?"

Tamlin looked back at him, "if she knew how to control her power, she could have used it against Rhysand from the start. War is coming, and we made a deal with Hybern. She should be able to defend herself." His look made it clear this was the final decision. _His _final decision. Lucien stood from the table and walked out. "I am sorry Feyre, Lucien is very loyal, it is going to take him some time." He took my hand under the table. "I am so glad you are home."

Tamlin did not visit my room that night.

**Chapter Three**

_Nesta_

"I hate everything about this body," I complained to Elain. "It feels wrong! Elain, do you feel it too… it calling out to you?" But Elain just sat lazily on the bed staring out at the night sky. She had taken in so much in the past day, we both had. The wind blew the open windows, but did not chill. Nesta had not spoken.

Night court was a wonder to see. Mor had taken us to the top of a mountain outside of a city. She explained the city had been attacked earlier, but this secret location was close enough to the House of Wind on the other side of the river, where they would be, but also far enough to be safe. I had asked about Feyre, but Mor didn't answer. Instead she promised to return in the morning, with answers.

"Elain?" I called to her. Her face was vacant. "We're going to be alright, Feyre is going to be alright." Nothing. I helped her lay down and tucked her neatly in bed. She slept immediately. But for me, sleep did not come. I laid awake, angry at how this situation came to be. We were not supposed to be here. And we were not supposed to be High Fae.

I was surprised to see the morning sun over the mountains. I got up and started to draw a bath for Elain. I wasn't sure when Mor or the others would return. Elain awoke and stumbled to the bath. I wouldn't leave her alone, not like this. She was barley responsive. I helped he wash her hair and when we returned to the bedroom, two outfits were laid on our beds. I dressed Elain, quickly washed myself and dressed.

Breakfast had appeared on the table, pastries and fruit. I wasn't hungry, but I helped Elain eat a bit of a croissant. Is this how we were to be treated by Feyre's "High Lord"? Stuck up in a mountain alone, with no answers! I was fuming inside, tears rolling down my cheeks as Cassian and Rhysand appeared on the balcony.

"Where are we? What is going on? We need answers now!" I demanded. "Elain is not well, look at her! She hasn't spoken since we arrived. And don't think you can just lock us up and leave us up here to rot. When are we going to get Feyre."

One look at Rhysand's face and I almost felt bad. He looked devastated, like his heart had been pulled from his chest. But we were all devastated. "Nesta, we are all trying to make sense of it too," he said gently. "And Feyre doesn't need saving. She knew what she was doing, she will take care of herself." I nodded in understanding, she always took care of herself, and us too. I'd never acknowledged it. "As for you two, your safety is of my upmost priority. This compound is nearly undetectable. You will be safe here. We will provide everything you need, and one of us will check on you every day. Nuala and Cerridwen, Feyre's handmaidens, will take care of you when we are not here." I jumped as two shadowy twins appeared in front of me. "Nuala can make Elain some tea, perhaps it will rouse her." I didn't like the sound of fae tea, but I was starting to realize there was something really wrong with Elain. She sat on her bed staring at nothing in particular, barley even breathing. Rhysand sat next to her. "Elain?" she didn't acknowledge him. "Elain, can you hear me?" Nothing. He turned to me, "I'd like to … to reach into her mind see what she's thinking, if you are okay with that."

"Absolutely not! I didn't know you could do that!" I was appalled. Feyre had not mentioned his abilities. Perhaps she was trying to protect us, keep us from fearing her kind, our kind. "What other abilities do you have? Nobody has prepared us for being _Fae_." I said the word with such disgust. This was not fair. We did not belong here.

"Nesta…" he began. But he could tell I would not be swayed. "Keep an eye on her. If anything changes, you'll have to let us know."

"How?"

He handed me a scroll and pen. "Any message you write on this will get to me. Cassian has offered to stay here and catch you up on our current situation, explain things. But I must go." And with that Rhysand took off from the balcony and flew back over the city below.

_Elain_

_A horrible test… a trap of bone spikes at the bottom of a pit… an unlikely victory… a bargain made in a dark cell…_a flash of light…

_The war, a human general, a deceitful plan,_ _a confession… a_ flash of light…

_A great victory, freedom for the lesser fae, fresh hope, a new world… a_ flash of light…

**Chapter Four**

_Feyre_

A few days went by. I barely saw Tamlin, except at dinners, his guard wasn't down yet, but I seemed to be earning his trust. Lucien, however, seemed to be with me everywhere I went.

"Are you following me?" I finally asked one morning when I ran into him on my morning walk of the gardens.

"Feyre, Tamlin's realized the guards and sentries were not a good idea, but he still wants to ensure your protected. I have been tasked with watching you. For your safety… and ours."

So he didn't trust me. "And what do I need protection from?" I asked. Same old question. No doubt I could handle any threat here in Spring Court.

He shrugged, "You'll have to ask Tamlin. You know, I used to feel bad, hiding the truth from you, but now I understand. There is more at play here than you, Feyre." His eyes were cold, and I knew my old friend was no longer in my favor. My words in the Illyrian mountains had cut too deep. "Tamlin is taking you to the village today. Meet him at the stables at noon." He turned and walked back towards the manor. I continued my walk through the garden, the sun hot overhead.

I strolled down to the stables at noon. Tamlin was waiting, our horses already saddled. I smiled warmly as I approached him. He embraced me, his smell surrounding me, gagging me, but I returned the gesture. "I am excited to see the progress." I said. As we rode, he filled me in on the work at Spring Village. The tavern and well were complete and they had moved on to the townhouses and shops. "It sounds lovely, how many will live in Spring Village?" I asked, realizing I had no idea how many high fae lived in Spring Court.

"At first, just a few. The shops will attract more, I hope. At its height, there were over 100 High Fae living in the village."

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Some have been staying at the manor," this I knew. "Others in camps and hovels in the east forest. As far away from Amarantha and Hybern as they could get. I've failed them for so long." His voice weak, but as we approached the village, his mood improved. He was right, there had been progress since my last visit. We dismounted and I allowed him to show me around. As we walked, I lazily allowed my mind to wander, reading the thoughts of the inhabitants. Each smiled at us as we passed, but quiet. There was no graveling, no gratitude on this visit.

_She really has returned, praise the cauldron._

_Why would he bring her here?_

_Would he really make a bargain with Hybern to get her back?_

_What was she doing at Summer Court? Why did Tarqin even allow them there?_

_Tamlin looks happy. Will they still marry?_

_I heard he practically fucked her on the throne in Night Court. Whore._

I stiffened, how could they know? I hadn't considered the thoughts of Tamlin's subjects. What they thought, what they knew about my absence. So many questions. When they last they saw me, I was taken by the High Lord of Night while walking down the aisle. And then I had burst into a swirl of shadows when I left. Did they know? If Tamlin barley shared his court's inner workings with me, he sure didn't share them with his subjects.

We ate lunch at the tavern. They had prepared chicken and vegetables for us. Tamlin made small talk with the cook and workers. He expressed his gratitude for the work that had been done in the village. But my thoughts turned to Rhysand. How he had given up everything for Velaris. To keep them safe, hidden, protected. He would do anything for them. But Tamlin, he kept his subjects in the dark.

"You've been quiet." Tamlin said as we rode slowly back to the manor.

"What do they think of me? What do they know about why I…" I almost said _left_, "…my absence?" I looked at Tamlin, hoping he would tell me the truth.

"They've heard… rumors. First the wedding and word of the bargain got out. And then the way you left… that day, it scared everyone at the manor. They saw you drape yourself in shadow. They know you were upset. Upset by me. I can't say it hasn't caused a bit of a rift in the court. There are a lot of stories."

"And you… what did you hear," I asked softly, forcing myself to look repentant.

He sighed. "My spies started looking for you right away. We don't have any alliances in Hewn City, but we knew he was not keeping you there.

We received word you were to visit Summer Court. Tarquin is a new high lord, naïve. He had foolishly allowed Night Court to visit. By the time my guards arrived, you had already left. Tarquin refused to talk about the mess you left, but he was angry. I assured him we have all been tricked by the Lord of Night Court at some point. Rhysand has his own agenda, he does not make friends, and he takes what he wants."

Tamlin paused, as if choosing his next words wisely. Had he also heard of my trip to Hewn City? Our display for the Court of Nightmares? If he did, he didn't say. "By this time, the King of Hybern had offered his assistance in finding you, for a price. He had a track on Rhysand's magic, could track certain movements. As a sign of good faith, he shared Rhysand's location outside the Illryian camp. I sent Lucien. He came back reporting you were with him, he was training you. He said you threatened him… and you had _those wings_. Lucien was shaken, he tried to convince me you were lost to us. That we should give up. But Feyre, I would never give up on you. That very night, I accepted the King's offer."

"Tamlin…" I started as we approached the stable, false tears running down my face.

"And tonight, you tell me your side," He dismounted his horse and left for the house, trying to control his anger.

I returned to my room. Alis helped me clean up and dress for dinner. Reluctantly I removed the pants I've now been allowed to wear and slipped on the yellow dress Alis picked. I noticed her deep in thought as she pulled my hair back. "Feyre, you wouldn't let him hurt us?" she asked carefully.

"Who, Tamlin?!" I blurted out, too fast to catch myself. But when I saw Alis' expression, I knew that's who she meant.

"I've heard rumors. Rumors about Hybern and war. Tamlin means well… but he was not himself when you were gone, he was out of his mind. And now you are back, and you're strong. You were wasting away here. I saw it with my own eyes. I can't help but wonder if Rhysand took better care of you than he did."

I stared at her dark face and kind eyes. Alis, my first friend in Prythian. "I…I was not happy here before…" was all I could think to say.

She held up her hand to stop me, "We should not talk about it here, Feyre. If things get bad, I will go with my family back to Summer Court. It is safe there now that Tarquin in High Lord. I don't know if I am safe here any longer." Her voice low, her eyes did not leave mine. I gave her a weak smile and a nod, acknowledging her concerns.

**Chapter Five**

_Nesta_

Four days had passed, and Elain was getting worse. She never left her bed. She refused to eat. But her eyes, I could see the torment in her eyes as she stared off at whatever she was seeing in her mind. I drove myself crazy imagining what it could be, the things of nightmares or maybe a place of peace protecting herself from reality.

Cassian had stayed most of the first day, explaining the events of the past year. Amarantha's reign, Tamlin, The King of Hybern's quest to overrule Prythian, Valeris and how it came to be, Feyre's role under the mountain. She had freed them from Amarantha, for Tamlin at the time. He explained the bargain she made with Rhysand, to keep her alive. How Feyre had come to life here. Tamlin had treated her so bad, that bastard, after everything she had done for him and he shut her out, tried to control her. But I had always known, she was wild and free, she would never be controlled. Feyre, my sister, and their savior. For the first time in my life, I felt proud of my sister.

Mor visited the next two days, just in the morning. I decided I liked her. She had passion and fire in her heart. She tried, unsuccessfully, to lighten the mood both times. But Elain's condition was causing me to lose my mind.

Azriel checked in yesterday evening. Just long enough to see we were alive.

It was now just past noon, and I noticed Elain begin to shake under her covers. "Elain! Elain!" I called out, rushing to her bed. "Oh please, please wake up, can you even hear me?" I shook her violently. When she didn't respond I held her and wept. The shaking subsided and she closed her eyes. Nightmares, I decided, it was nightmares then. At this point, I was desperate. I ran over to the table, to the scroll Rhysand had left.

_Fine, you can read her mind._ I wrote. The scroll disappeared instantly. How long did it take a magic message to reach someone? What was Rhysand doing, where was he? How long until I had answers for my sister.

Turned out, not long. "Nesta," a cold voice called from the balcony, as Rhysand appeared. He was dressed in fine navy clothes, but I could see the distress on his face, not for me, not even for Elain, but for Feyre. His eyes hollow, his chin stubbled, even his stance was weakened.

"Help her!"

He nodded and walked over to Elain's bed. He gently took her hand. After a while his eyes widened, shock took over his face.

I hate to wait. "What is it!" I demanded.

"Nesta, your sister… she's not… she's not there."

"What…what do you mean?"

"My daemati power allows me to be inside someone's mind, to see their thoughts, even control their thoughts and alter their memories. But I cannot be in someone's mind, if they are out of their mind." He was quiet. My eyes widened, knowing deep inside he was telling the truth.

"Have you ever seen this before? What does it mean" I asked.

"Yes, I have seen this before. Although under very different circumstances. In this case, I do not know what it means." He looked me in the eyes, but I could feel the distrust and mistruth to what he said. Not a lie, but not the truth.

"You're not telling me everything." I gave him a cold hard glare.

"No, not until I have answers Nesta."

Unacceptable. I had to know, "If she's not there, what did you see?"

"A warm spring day, sunshine and flowers. A butterfly flying across a lawn. Her mind is elsewhere, so I saw her mind blank, what she thinks of when she's thinking of nothing. We need to inform Feyre."

Rhysand left shortly after. I crawled into Elain's bed, holding as tight as I could and wept. "Elain, we will find you," I promised.

_Elain_

_A father's disappointment, his view unable to change, a heart turned to stone… _a flash of light

_A round table, six mortal queens, an important decision, a disagreement… _a flash of light

21


End file.
